Into The Eyes of Your Other
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Sora & Roxas are juniors in high school. Something happens that changes everything. Find out what by reading! R&R please! NOT A YAOI.


Hey guys! I just recently read all of the reviews from all of my stories. Out of all the stories I've written, I've gotten ONE bad review. I always thought I was a bad writer, but damn, I guess I was wrong? Haha, thanks everyone for not being like the YouTube comment-ers if you know what I mean .

Anyway, I was going to upload another story but I ended up throwing that shit away because I didn't like the mindset I was in while I was writing it. SOOOOOO I'm starting fresh again! By the way, I'm writing this at like 2:30 AM so forgive me if I make any typos, I'll proof-read it before posting, but if you see any errors, don't hesitate to tell me in your review! ;) Thaaanks!

Summary: Roxas and Sora are now juniors in high school. Something happens to Roxas that Sora will never forget. Sora now has the responsiblity of keeping his best friend from going insane. Read to find out everything! Don't forget to R&R!

Chapter One

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_Shouted the alarm at the brunette in bed. He groaned and reached his hand out of the covers and felt the table next to him until he found that damn alarm that was screaming in his now bleeding ears. His hand found the alarm and pushed all the buttons until it stopped beeping. He pressed the wrong button and the radio came on with made him jump out of bed. He simply unplugged the alarm and threw it on the floor. As soon as he got out of bed, a cold rush went through him. He stood up, leaving the cozy, warm bundle of blankets he will miss dearly for the next 9 hours.

"Piece of shit..." he muttered under his breathe. He covered his eyes as he turned on the lights in his room. He opened them slowly, so the light wouldn't hurt his sight. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. He sighed, grabbed a bunch of clothes and walked out of the room. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was 5:30 AM and the boy had just turned on the loud faucet...his mother was _bound _to wake up from that. He didn't care, she had to get used to it. He was _not_ going to school without taking a shower. As you can probably tell, Sora was sort of a body clean freak. He didn't like to sweat, he always had deodorant in his backpack, just in case he _did _sweat. He just liked to be clean.

He stripped of his clothing and walked into the shower. He felt immediately relaxed.

'This is my third year in the high school...I'm officially a junior.." he said. He tilted his head back and let the shower head spray his gravity-defying hair. He sighed a sigh of comfort. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the liquid into his hair. He cleansed his head and rinsed it out, trying to avoid getting soap in his eyes like he usually does. He grabbed the sponge and poured body wash onto it and cleaned his body. He rinsed himself off and hopped out of the shower. It was now 5:35 AM. He still had a lot of time. He dryed himself off with a towel and walked over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and applied toothpaste. He poured water on it and brushed his teeth. He cleaned out his mouth afterwards and got dressed. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt, blackish-blueish jeans and Converse All-Star shoes that were also black and white. He checked his hair once more before leaving the steamed up bathroom. He checked his phone, it read 5:50. He still had plenty of time. He headed downstairs and grabbed his schedule. School started at 7:30, so he had time to make breakfast. He made himself some eggs and bacon. He ate it up quickly, grabbed his car keys, and headed out the door. He hopped into his car, which was a 2000 Honda Accord **(A/N: Just to give you a better image in your guys' and girls' heads.) **and turned it on. He backed up the car and was on his way to his best friend's house, Roxas. He didn't mind driving him to school. He didn't care for him to pay gas money. It was good to have someone with him in the mornings. He parked in front of Roxas's house and pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Roxas.

'_Hey, I'm outside. Are you ready?' _ he typed. He pressed send and moments later he got a reply.

'_**Yeah, I'm just putting on my shoes.' **_he said. Sora nodded to himself and put his phone away. A couple seconds later, Roxas walked out the front door. He was wearing a grey v-neck with blue jeans and his new white Nike shoes. He opened the passenger car door and hopped in.

"Hey!" he said joyfully as he put on his seatbelt.

"Hey, Rox." replied Sora as he pulled out of the driveway, looking over his shoulder.

"Do you mind if we stop by the gas station and get a drink or something? I'll pay for yours if you want." said Roxas, pulling out his wallet and counting how much money he smiled.

"I won't complain with that, thanks." He said, chuckling.

"Hey, do you have your schedule on you?"asked the blonde. Sora nodded and pulled the folded up piece of paper in his back pocket and handed it to him. He grabbed his own schedule and unfolded them both. He scanned the lists and a wide smile grew on his face.

"Do we have any classes together?" asked Sora. Roxas nodded.

"Yupp!"

"Sweet! How many?"

"6!" replied Roxas. Sora looked at him with wide eyes and looked back on the road. "This year is about to rock." he said.

"You bet!" said Roxas. Sora parked in his parking spot in front of the high school and turned off the ignition. Him and Roxas got out of the car and walked to the school. Sora made sure he locked the car before entering the school.

"I hope Riku and Kiari are in some of our classes!" exclaimed Roxas. Sora nodded, smiled, and put his hands behind his head.

"Most likely, they will be. I remember us three signed up for almost the same classes, so if me and you have six out of seven classes together, were bound to have classes with them too. It's common sense, really." said Sora as he rested his hands behind his head. There was an awkward silence between the two. Sora looked at the blonde next to him and noticed he was giving him a wierd look. "What?" asked Sora.

"Your inner nerd came out there..." said Roxas.

"Hey! I'm not a nerd!" said Sora. Roxas chuckled.

"Haha, yeah you are. You know it."

"Just because I'm smarter than _you _doesn't mean I'm a nerd, thank you very much." he said crossing his arms.

"If you put _that _much thought into a simple question, you're a nerd. It's nothing to be ashamed of." said Roxas. He lifted his hand up with his index finger pointing up. He closed his eyes and put his other arm behind his back as if he were a smart, snobby person. "Nerds usually are the most successful after high school and college. It's _common sense._" said Roxas, mocking Sora with a goofy smile on his face. Sora blushed.

"Hmph, whatever."

"Haha, I'm only teasing." said Roxas, putting an arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"I know, I know."

"Hey! There's Riku!" said Roxas as he started to walk faster to the door that lead to the

gym.

'Why the hell do we have to park so far from the school this year? Why do the sophomores get the close spots?' thought Sora. He looked at Roxas to kind of brotherly glomped Riku.

"Buddy!" said Roxas. Riku laughed and patted Roxas on the back.

"Nice to see you too, Rox." said Riku with a smile.

"Where's Kiari?" asked Sora.

"10 minutes into the school day and you're already on her ass..." said Roxas.

"What the hell is your problem today?!" said Sora.

"Haha I just like getting under your skin." said Roxas. He walked up to him and gave him a bear hug. Sora hesitated, but hugged back.

"You're lucky were best friends." He said as they released the hug.

"Hey, lets go find Kiari." said Riku. The two younger teens nodded and followed Riku. They walked into the cafeteria and saw Kiari sitting with a girl with long blonde hair, brighter than Roxas's, and a girl with short black hair. The blonde was wearing a white t shirt and blue skinnies and the black-haired one was wearing a blue t shirt with black skinnies.

"Hey Kiari! What's up?" said Roxas. It's kind of clear now that Roxas was the one mostly awake.

"Hey guys! I found new friends already! Guys, meet Namine." said Kairi, pointing to the blonde girl. She smiled shyly and waved. "And Yuffie!" she said, pointing to the black haired girl. She gave a wide smile and waved. They exchanged hellos and sat down at the table with them. It's been 15 minutes into the school day and they already found the group they'll be hanging with all year.

"Hey, girls, what classes are you in?" asked Sora.

Kiari opened her bag and pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper. She skimmed it.

"Uhh..." Said Kiari.

"Here, just give me your paper." said Sora as he held the two side by side. "Nice! 3 classes together! What about you, Riku?" Asked the brunette as he grabbed the paper from Riku's hand. "This is awesome! We have 5 classes together! This year is gonna rock!"

Kiari chucked lightly and looked towards the girls.

"How about you two? What classes do you have?" she said with the usual small smile that is always on her face. Namine pulled out a paper from her pocket and handed it to Kiari. Yuffie yanked the paper from her bra and handed it to Kiari as well.

"Oh my gosh! Namine, we have three classes together! Yuffie...we have 2! We all have classes with each other! Wait, Riku, can I see your paper?" asked Kiari. Riku nodded and handed her his paper.

"Aw, only one class. That sucks. At least we have one!" shes said cheerfully. Riku smiled and nodded. The bell for first class rang. Sora wasn't really worried about finding friends, since he had at least one friend in every class he had. His walked into his first class. It was History. He saw Riku sitting in the back with Namine as he tapped his hand on the empty seat next to him, motioning him to come sit next to him before some ignorant dick sits in his spot. He walked back and sat down. The bell rang shortly after and a tall man walked in with blonde hair, beard, and mustache.

"Hello! My name is Mr. Ansem. How are you all doing today?" he asked. Only a few mumbles of 'good' and 'fine' were heard.

"I know it's the first day of class and you're all so tired, so we won't be doing any History work today." now a few 'yesss''s were heard and people had started talking. Sora really didn't mind doing any work. His summer had been quite boring, besides the days he hung out with Roxas, Kiari or Riku. The teacher 'ahem'd to get the class to pay attention to him again. "But what we _are_ doing is an activity. Most likely you will be doing this in most of your classes. We are going to go around the classroom and everyone will say their name, age, and where they were born. Go!" he said as he pointed to the first student. It went on and on until the teacher pointed to Namine. She blushed lightly and nodded.

"My name is Namine. I'm 17 and I was born in Twilight Town." said the blonde girl. Most of the students gave her a confused look. "I-It's far away from here." she said, looking down. Mr. Ansem smiled and nodded.

"I was born in the same city. It is _indeed _far away from here." he said as he pointed to Riku.

"I'm Riku, I'm 18 and I was born in Traverse Town." said the silver-head. Mr. Ansem nodded and pointed to Sora.

"Uh, I'm Sora, I'm 17 and I was born in Traverse Town."

"Oh so you both were born there?" asked Mr. Ansem.

"Yeah, we grew up together." said Riku.

"Oh, cool!" said the teacher. They finished the class and the teacher let everyone talk.

"So Namine, you're really from Twilight Town?" asked Sora.

"Hah, yeah. I loved it there."

"I went there once with Roxas, he lived there for a little bit. It's really nice out there. So why are you in Radiant Garden?"

"My parents decided to move. They wanted something more 'in the city'" said Namine, using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Oh, that sucks. I wish I lived there! I would go to the beach every week!" said Sora.

"Do you know a guy named Seifer?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, he's basically the town bully. He always steals from kids and makes fun of them." said the blonde.

"Yeah, typical Seifer."

"How do you know him?"

"He came here for half a semester when I was a sophomore. We became best friends and then he stole shit from my house. So I never talked to him again."

"Dang. I'm sorry." said Namine. She wasn't as shy as she usually was. Maybe because she got to know them more now.

"It's all good. I got my stuff back anyway."

"How?" asked Sora.

"...Don't worry about that." said Riku. The two were silent.  
"Riku..._what _did you do to him?" asked Sora. He knew Riku, and if someone did

something to him, he had _ways _of finding revenge.

"I didn't do anything. I just asked for my stuff back." said Riku calmly. Sora gave him a stare that made him spill.

"We were supposed to fight at a park, and I brought a pipe..."

"You bashed him with a pipe?!" exclaimed Namine. Riku chuckled.

"Haha, no, he gave me all of his stuff before I did though." said Riku. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class.

"Namine, what class do you have next?"

"Biology with Yuffie!" said Namine with a smile.

"Oh okay, see you later then!" said Sora waving goodbye. Riku did a quick wave and followed Sora. They both had to walk to the opposite side of the school to get to their class.

"My class is right here, I'll see you at lunch, hopefully." said Riku as he gave Sora a pat on the back.

"See ya!" said Sora. He walked down the hall and into the last classroom. He was greeted by a teacher who was standing next to his door. He had long, blue hair that had spikes pointing backwards on the top of his head. He also had a large scar in the shape of an 'X' between his eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a dark blue tie, and black dress pants. He had no facial expression on his face. It was cold as ice. As Sora walked in, the teacher gave him a look that sent chills down his spine. He quickly walked in and immediately sat down next to Roxas. "I have a bad feeling about this teacher." said Sora.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

"I take it he hasn't _looked _at you yet." said Sora. Roxas was still confused.

"He looks like any ordinary teacher to me." said Roxas.

"I don't know, dude. I just have a feeling that I won't be passing this class." said the down brunette.

"Hey, don't think like that!" said Roxas. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Sora. The bell rang and everyone got quiet. The sound of slow, steady footsteps was heard as the teacher. He had his hands behind his back as he turned to the classroom.

"I am Professor Saix. I will be your Biology teacher for the year. We won't be doing that little kid activity you did in first period. I could honestly care less of who you are."

"Wow, harsh." said a student in the back. Professor Saix didn't even have to ask who said it, because he already knew.

"You in the back, stand up." said the 'harsh' man. The student looked around to see who he was talking to. Then he pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"You were the one who made the comment, I'm not stupid. Now stand up." and he did exactly that. "Now explain why you made that comment." The student was silent. "Are you deaf?" asked Saix. The student shook his head. "Then answer me." The student's face was as red as hell's fire. He stuttered.

"I'I'm sorry." Said the student.

"You made the comment because you're sorry?" asked Saix. A few chuckles were heard.

"I was being stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"I...uh...uhm..." said the student. He looked as if he were about to cry. He simply ran out of the classroom, leaving the class silent.

"And _that _is why you don't get smart with me." said the professor. "Now, I'm going to pass around a paper. You will write your first and last name in the square thats in the same place as your desk." he said as he passed the piece of paper to the first student. We filled out the paper and he made us take notes. The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class. As me and Roxas were going to out next class, we saw a crowd in front of us.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Roxas to a student in front of him.

"I think theres a fight about to start." said the student. We tried to look further into the crowd. Sora's heart skipped when he saw a tall man with silver hair, grabbing someone around the neck with a blue face.

Well? How did you like it? Please tell me! No flames! I take advice from anyone so don't be shy!


End file.
